Muerdagos
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: La navidad posee muchos simbolismos, pero es cuestión de cada uno darle el significado propio para la situación. [Fic para Jacque-kari del Proyecto 1-8 con motivos del intercambio navideño ][One-shot][YamaKari y más]


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la franquicia de Digimon.

* * *

**_Muerdagos_**

* * *

El significado de las cosas cambia dependiendo del lugar en el que te encuentres, la época del año e inclusive de quién es la persona con la que compartas el tiempo. Y eso es precisamente lo que hace a las relaciones tan trascendentes; sin embargo, hay cosas que quién sabe si por costumbre jamás cambian. Las reuniones navideñas y lo que a veces estas conllevas son un claro ejemplo de eso. No instante, dichas historias por lo general siempre resuenan al toqueteo de las teclas de un piano, que poco a poco va jalando los hilos rojos de las personas a quienes se ama.

**-I-**

—¡Tai! Muévete que llegaremos tarde al intercambio de sorpresas— Hikari reclamaba con todas las ganas posibles. No era para menos: estaba ansiosa por entregarle el regalo correspondiente a quien le había tocado, quizás porque quién sabe, era alguien que llevaba admirando bastante tiempo ya, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad para siquiera decirle algo con respecto a eso. Y pese a que no era la persona que le había tocado en un inicio, quizás podría hoy aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Ya voy, solo dame cinco minutos más. —Comentaba el castaño desde su cuarto mientras se colocaba uno de sus zapatos. Se había levantado más tarde que su hermana. No era para menos: había tenido una agradable noche el día anterior, con una de las niñas elegidas. Conquistar a alguien, para Tai, jamás había sido algo tan complicado. Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con ella, todos sus amigos lo sabían ya, aunque para este tipo de reuniones no sabían ir juntos, para evitar ser molestados en sobremanera — ¡Estoy listo, vamos!

* * *

—Creí que no llegarías, hermano. —Replicó Takeru, quien había estado esperando desde aproximadamente unos cuantos minutos en la estación. Iban encaminados al mismo lugar que el resto de los niños elegidos y por eso, pese a que aún vivían distanciados, quedaron para ir juntos, a la final desde la perspectiva del menor de los rubios que esto se hacía una vez al año, y con lo difícil que se hacía reunirse cada año por las diferentes ocupaciones, esto era perfecto para verlos a todos.

—¡No me perdería esto por nada! —Respondió Yamato, en un tono un poco sarcástico, sin embargo muy propio de su persona. No era por nada, pero jamás logro entender por qué tanto comercialismo en estas fechas, a la final eran japoneses y en Japón no se celebra la Navidad o al menos no de la misma manera que lo hacen las naciones que son católicas. Y pese a sus pensamientos, no era una persona tan amargada tampoco como para quitarle las ilusiones al resto de sus compañeros. Era por eso que cumplía con las cosas que así le tocaba.

* * *

—Mamá, voy saliendo. Si es que me demoro solo déjame un mensaje en el contestador y yo te devolveré la llamada apenas pueda. —Gritaba ella al momento en el que iba saliendo. —¿Qué dices, Sora?¿No pasarás las navidades aquí con nosotros? —Preguntaba su madre, aunque quizás ya debió haberlo imaginado; era una persona joven a la final. —Si es así, haz el favor de no llegar tarde y ten cuidado en la noche. La chica de cabellos cortos ya no escuchaba lo que le decían, pero conocía a su mama lo suficiente como para no sacarla de quicios. Ya vería cómo se acomodaría con los horarios. A la final siempre lo había hecho sin que existiesen quejas de peso.

**-II-**

Y así fue como poco a poco llegaron todos a una zona en Shibuya, la cual habían seleccionado antes.

Era agradable tener a todos los niños elegidos allí presentes. El bullicio y las risas eran algo de esas cosas que jamás cambiaban. Y qué manera tan cómoda de sentirse entre todo eso. No para todos era así, pero una gran mayoría.

—Todos, ¿que les parece si es que antes de abrir los regalos y esas cosas nos reunimos a comer en algún lado? —Sí, ese era el superior Joe, haciendo que todos se ordenen lo suficiente como para avanzar en la noche, antes que el tiempo los comiese vivos.

—Me parece que Joe tiene razón, deberíamos comenzar a movernos y ver un lugar en el que podamos comer algo. —Ese era Izzy, quien tampoco gustaba mucho de perder el tiempo, al cual aprovechaba los comentarios del peliazul para darle lógica a todo esto.

—Se estresan demasiado por esas cosas, ¿lo sabían? —Comentó Daisuke quizás un poco altanero.

—¡Nada de eso! —Replicó Miya, acercándose desde la parte trasera, regalándole un suave zape por su actitud. —Es que debes entender que a diferencia tuya, ellos son personas ocupadas.

Ken y el resto rieron por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡ Deberíamos hacer caso ! —Dijo Sora dándole por fin la importancia a la situación seria que se merecía todo esto. Normalmente a ella no la contradecían. Quizás, por su personalidad maternal.

* * *

Pasó quizás una hora antes de que todos terminasen con lo que tenían de comida en sus platos. Pero todo no hubiese comenzado si no hubiera sido por el primer líder de todos, quien comenzaría con la celebración como era debido. —Bueno, damas, caballeros y demás niños elegidos, ha llegado el momento en el que haremos el intercambio de sorpresas, para después hacer esto más divertido. Aver si jugamos algo como quien aprovechamos esta fiesta para pasarla a lo grande.

Y así fue que comenzaron a entregarse los regalos. Eso sí, por órdenes de Motomiya, habían decidido que lo harían con una pequeña explicación previa de lo que es lo que les gustaba más de era persona, o que es lo que les gustaría que cambie o alguna mención especial en general.

Y así comenzó entre risas y presentes, pero lastimosamente esto solo era el inicio a algo más interesante.

**-III-**

—Pero ya dejándonos de cosas, dinos, Mimi, tú que estuviste en los Estados Unidos un par de años: ¿Hay algo especial que se haga en estas fechas? — Preguntó Miyako con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo especial? —respondió ella. No entendía del todo a qué se refería su pupila con eso, ya que relativamente eran iguales, a excepción de, bueno, quizás uno que otro adorno dentro de la casa como las flores de Pascua y las coronas navideñas. —No, espera, ya creo que sé a qué te refieres. Pues sí, allá es mucho más estricto con algunos "ritos" , que llevan años y años de prácticas.

—¿Por ejemplo? —Preguntaron Sora y Hikari, que igual escuchaban, y aquello no se les hacía del todo creíble.

—Sencillo—Comentó Tachigawa con cierto aire de importancia. —Los muérdagos.

—¿Muérdagos? ¿Hablas de esas cosas que se cuelgan en las puertas las cuales las intercambias por un beso? —Volvió a comentar Hikari un poco incrédula.

—Sí, pero no es su único significado. Dicen muchos allá que si es que le regalas un muérdago a alguien es una señal de protección y en otros casos inclusive cuando quieres representar un amor que va más allá de la muerte. —Volvío a responder la castaña

—Parecen cosas que acabas de inventar, Mimi. —Comentó Sora moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo haría, si no tengo razón para ello? —reclamó la chica del emblema de la pureza. —¿Quién sabe? —Dijo Sora, para retirarse a ver a los chicos quienes parecían también en una conversación interesante.

O bueno, quizás no tan interesante hasta el momento en el que Miyako, se llevó a quien era su novio hasta la zona por debajo de la pequeña rama. Sugiriendo que hiciesen lo que en esas circunstancias se hacía y dando así por finalizada la noche entre gritos de pena, y una que otra sorpresa. Sin embargo, esta solo sería la primera de ellas de la noche.

**-IV –**

—Hikari, te regresas sola a casa— Replico Taichi, no era una petición, tampoco una orden. Era más bien un aviso.

—Sí, no te preocupes, haré unas cosas antes de eso. —Replicó ella, para avanzar a despedirse de aquellos quienes le faltaban.

El castaño hizo lo mismo, para luego agarrar el brazo de su acompañante y novia Mimi Tachigawa, para comenzar a caminar entre todo el bullicio que había en esa zona. —Y dime, Mems, ¿qué es lo que te quedaste hablando con las chicas antes de que las integráramos en la conversación?

—Nada—Respondió ella de una manera un tanto pícara—. No, la verdad sí. Nos pasamos hablando de los muérdagos. Y lo productivos que eran o no cumpliendo su función.

—Así que fue por eso que Miyako besó a Ken— el castaño le alzó una ceja, atribuyéndole algo de responsabilidad.

—Sí y no. —respondió ella justificándose. —Eso solo fue la declaración que ya venían planeando ellos desde hace algún tiempo, o más bien Miya.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Taichi incrédulo a lo que acababan de decir.

—Sí—Dijo ella levantando la cabeza orgullosa, no pensaba discutir otra vez en una misma noche por falta de credibilidad, suficiente había tenido con Sora más temprano.— Como sea, supongo que si lo dices así es por que te molestan los besos debajo del muérdago. —Replicó nuevamente, sonando un poco sentida.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón. —Se sinceró el ex-líder de los niños elegidos, para luego de ello acercar su cabeza al hombro de la chica. —Pero sabes que tengo una razón para ello—Comentó con la astucia que solo podía caracterizarlo a él.

— ¿Y qué será?—Comentó ella con cierto tono de sarcasmo, conocía al chico y sabía que a partir de ese momento intentaría convencerla para que lo perdonase.

—Pues no necesito de muérdagos para besarte, la verdad. Creo que nosotros somos más que pura habladuría, como lo son esas cosas. —

Ella se regresó a verlo, aquellas palabras si bien no la habían hecho de cambiar de ánimo, le habían parecido bastante dulces. Lo suficiente como para dejar escapar de ella un regaño para alivianar su ira. —Eres un idiota, lo sabes— dijo ella en un tono más tranquilo. —

Quizás, pero tú te enamoraste de este idiota— le devolvió las palabras a su acompañante, para luego, a lo que ella iba regresando el rostro, el castaño iba subiendo la cabeza hasta poder robarle un sutil beso en la mejilla, que luego de un lo siento, simplemente se transformó en un largo pero sutil beso en los labios. Para acabar con la frase típica de la fecha.—¡Feliz Navidad, Mimi!

—¡Feliz Navidad, Taichi!

* * *

Takeru se estaba despidiendo de todos aquellos que aún quedaban en la sala, pero de pronto perdió a la más importante de todas las chicas que habían estado presentes, y lo decía de esa manera porque, hace quizás unos meses que llevaba gustando de ella. Y hace un poco de tiempo que comenzó a molestarla e iban bien, hasta que una de sus discusiones fue capaz de de molestarla lo suficiente como para que quisiese matarlo con la indiferencia.

Después de decirle a Daisuke que se verían horas más tarde vía Internet. Salió corriendo atrás de la chica de pelo corto, para encontrarla a no muchos metros de la para de bus que lo llevaría a su casa.

—Sora, espera. —Pidió el rubio, para agarrarla del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó ella en un tono quizás hasta un poco siseante. Lastimosamente ella no tenía paciencia para enfrentar cosas como esto.

—Simplemente quiero que me escuches—El digielegido, compañero de Patamon, había hablado.

—No lo haré sin una buena razón. —respondió ella, como quien daba una solo oportunidad para esto.

—Si es que me escuchas y no me crees, prometo dejar de molestarte. — Dijo el chico de ojos azules, para estirarle un muérdago y asentarlo en la mano ajena.

—Debes estar bromeando si esperas que te bese—estuvo a punto de girarse a tirarle el regalo en la cara, sin embargo, se contuvo. No era su intención llamar la atención en donde estaba parada, peor aún siendo fiestas navideñas.

Takeru negó con la cabeza. —El significado del muérdago no solo es ese. —replicó. No es que el rubio supiese mucho acerca de culturas ajenas o fuese alguien que le gustase demasiado investigar acerca de esos temas, pero era muy buen lector y aso ayudaba en momentos como este. Intentando calmarla la tomo de la mano para cerrársela, como quien de verdad le estuviera diciendo que se lo creyese —¿Sabías que una planta como estas es curativa, y además promulga la paz? —Suspiró, si es que de verdad quería ganar algo tenía que ser mucho más directo. —Este tipo de plantas, saben curar hasta los males más graves. Aun así…—le regaló una bonita sonrisa. —No estoy muy seguro si es que cura los males del corazón también.

De hecho, parecía un mal piropo, pero en el caso de Takeru quien pocas veces utilizaba esas expresiones, las palabras eran bastante creíbles

Cuando la vio mucho más tranquila, la soltó. Él no era un experto, pero a diferencia de Daisuke solía tener mucho más tacto al momento de disculparse. —Y bueno, también servía entre las grandes tropas para declarar momentos de paz—respiró un poco antes de continuar. —Yo, la verdad, necesito que me disculpes, Sora. No fue mi intención decir cosas tan desagradables el otro día.

La chica, quien no era tan inconsciente, le plantó la mirada para asentir con la cabeza. No se merecía un beso, pero sí su perdón. Luego de ello le hizo un gesto, como si quien tuviese el permiso de acompañarla hasta su casa.

El de ojos azules no era tan retardado como para no hacerlo, así que desde una distancia prudencial la seguía.

* * *

Yamato no era un tipo complicado, la verdad se contentaba con cosas bastante sencillas; por eso mismo, estas fechas no eran del todo de su agrado. Como ya se mencionó en un momento previo, las fechas para Yamato estaban muy por fuera de lo que él consideraba significativo. Quizás fue por esa razón, que apenas todo se acabó y tras cruzar un par de palabras con Tai, encaminó su cuerpo a un bar que no estaba tan lejano de la zona en la que estaba.

Todo parecía normal y común, o bueno, eso es lo que pensó hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había alguien a sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa, era la chica que se había quedado hablando con el castaño después de él, no se trataba nada más y nada menos que la chica que conoció solo cuando era una pulga. Sí, no hablaba nada más y nada menos que la hermanita de Taichi. —No fuiste tras tu hermano. —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, para después acerarse un poco. —No, la verdad tengo que decirte algo. —replicó. Yamato arqueó una de sus cejas. No, la verdad no se imaginaba una razón por la cual lo estuviesen buscando, a menos que... —¿Pasó algo con Taichi o Takeru?

Ella volvió a negar, sabía que sería complicado de explicar de aquí en adelante, así que respiro con suavidad para luego tomar un poco más de coraje para conversar con él. —No, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de un tema personal. Que casualmente solo puedes escucharlo tú.

Rió un poco incrédulo, para luego preguntar con cierto deje de curiosidad. — ¿De que se trata?

Ella se acercó al oído ajeno, para susurrarle un par de palabras en el oído que no consistían más que una pequeña y sutil declaración de amor, sumada a un grato deseo navideño y quizás también hasta de Año Nuevo.

El chico que solía siempre mantener la calma no sabía cómo responder, en un inicio simplemente se limitó a mirarla, como si es que esto se tratase de algo así como un juego.

Sin embargo, eso solo duro hasta que la escucho de cuenta nueva hablar, preguntando con suma seriedad acerca de estas cosas. —¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

Difícil, ¿pero cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? Si es que jamás la había visto como algo más que como la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque claro, debía admitir que la castaña era bastante agradable y no solo hablaba por su físico, sino que la personalidad que tenía era bastante llevable.

—Pues no podría darte una respuesta ahora. —Dijo cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, quizás podrían intentarlo; no era por nada, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien sin pues siquiera comenzar a sentir lo mismo. — Si gustas esperarme, pudiéramos ver qué sucede a ver si puedo corresponder tus sentimientos al mismo nivel que los tienes ahora—Y eso para alguien que no hablaba demasiado de lo que sentía, era bastante.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, como si es que hubiese planeado esa respuesta también. Para luego acercarse a darle una pequeña funda, que tenía amarrado a ella un muérdago. Esta vez, sin embargo Hikari simplemente lo había mandado con el propósito de atraer la suerte, y si era posible, hacer que las piezas se movieran a su favor a partir de año nuevo. Ingenuo, sí, pero era de las cosas que solo podían provenir de ella.

Es difícil creer que esta fecha en el cual el manto blanco los cubre, los sentimientos sean tan fuertes, pero bien saben decir los conocidos con respecto al tema. La Navidad es todo un misterio.

* * *

Bueno aquí mi fic, realmente no se si es que estará del todo bien, sobre todo por que Hikari no es de los personajes que suelo manejar. Aún así, espero que te guste **Jacque-kari. Esperando que pases unas felices fiestas.**

**PD:**Yo se que aún tengo pendiente contigo un segundo capitulo, pero ando trabada con eso. He reescrito como cinco veces y no salga algo que realmente me convenza, así que aún ando trabajando en ello y descartando ideas que no vienen al caso. **¡Lamento mucho eso también! **


End file.
